Flocon
by Cloporte
Summary: Dans la neige, le premier baiser de James et Lily.


_Bonjour chers adorateurs de James et Lily! Alors, je me lance dans ce genre de fic. À l'ordinaire, j'écris des Ron et Hermione, mais j'avais le goût de m'aventurer dans un genre différent. Pour être franche, je n'ai jamais lu de James/Lily, même si c'est un couple qui me semble passionnant. Je suis donc insécure face à la crédulité et la cohérence de ma fic. J'espère cependant que vous allez apprécier et faites-moi part de vos commentaires!  
Merci!  
_

_Cloporte _

**Flocon**

La température était des plus désagréables qui soit, mais l'équipe des Gryffondors persistaient à s'entraîner dans la neige et le froid qui frappait ceux qui ne s'étaient pas couverts suffisamment pour affronter cette tempête. Tout comme l'avait fait James Potter. Son orgueil toujours plus fort que sa raison l'avait emporté à, une fois de plus, mépriser la force de la nature. Le résultat: il se gelait le derrière sur son balai glacé.

James continuait de regarder les autres membres de l'équipe qui étaient revêtus de bons manteaux. Le froid emplissait ses yeux de larmes, malgré ses lunettes. Son cou à découvert était engourdi. Ses doigts protégés par de minces gants de printemps semblaient ne plus faire partis de son corps. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Son orgueil lui en empêchait.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'une heure, il s'empressa de s'emparer de son sifflet. Ses doigts se réchauffèrent à la chaleur de l'objet. Le bruit strident fit s'arrêter les autres joueurs.

«Bravo tout le monde! félicita James. Karl, il faudra que tu fasses réparer ta batte. Et n'oubliez pas de jouer plus en équipe! Vous pouvez quitté...

-Déjà? demanda le gardien qui était emmitouflé dans un gros manteau.

-Ouais!» grogna James en s'éloignant.

Il s'envola plus loin et se posa sur la neige collante. Il remit sa capuche par-dessus sa tête et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le château. James enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en maudissant ce temps. Il lui semblait soudain que Poudlard était à des kilomètres. En plus, ses lunettes n'arrêtaient pas de s'embuer. Il continua sa marche en titubant.

«Potter?»

Il se retourna vivement en ne reconnaissant pas la voix de la personne qui l'appelait. Le vent lui bouchait les oreilles et le froid lui masquait la vue.

«Qui est là? demanda James.

-C'est moi, Lily.»

James entendit des pas dans la neige s'approcher de lui. Parmi la buée de ses lunettes, il distingua une silhouette aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts.

«Ah Evans! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? questionna James avec un sourire.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander! s'exclama Lily. McGonnagall m'envoie vous chercher. Il va bientôt y avoir une tempête et...

-Et en bonne petite Préfète-en-Chef que tu es, tu es venue nous chercher, termina James.

-Oui, répliqua la jeune fille. Parce qu'en parfait imbécile que tu es, tu as mis une séance d'entraînement en pleine tempête!

-Mais les Serpentards...

-Les Serpentards n'auraient eu personne pour les ridiculiser si l'équipe de Gryffondor avait péri durant une tempête!» conclut Lily avec exaspération.

Elle le regarda et constata avec amusement, qu'il ne voyait rien. Ses lunettes étaient complètement embuées! Lily soupira bruyamment et s'empara de ses lunettes.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'exclama James. Maintenant, je ne vois même plus tes jolis yeux!

-Avec ça, tu ne devais pas voir grand chose, fit remarquer Lily. _Atibéhu_!»

Le sort qu'elle venait de lancer empêchait les verres de s'embuer. Elle les remit sur le nez de James qui rouvrit les yeux et observa autour de lui comme un nouveau-né le ferait. Lily laissa apparaître un mince sourire en regardant son rival. Elle se ressaisit bien vite et fixa un point plus loin dans la neige.

«Ah! Merci Evans chérie! Maintenant je peux mieux contempler ta beauté!»

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que James lui déposait un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle remercia le froid de faire rougir ses joues, comme ça, sa timidité restait camouflée. Elle se racla la gorge.

«Bon, on devrait peut-être rentrer, maintenant, déclara-t-elle.

-Je te suis, Evans!»

Ils se mirent en marche pendant que Lily pestait contre les agissements enfantins de James, mais ô combien charmants et attirants. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose...

James gambadait à côté d'elle, le coeur battant. Soudain, le froid ne le touchait plus. La neige qui tombait ne l'empêchait plus de marcher et le château semblait désespérément proche. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à fredonner des airs de Noël.

«Mais arrêtes de faire l'enfant! s'écria Lily en s'arrêtant.

-Quoi?

-Comporte-toi plus comme un jeune homme de ton âge. Sois plus sérieux!

-Et puis quoi encore? s'exclama James. Tu veux peut-être que je ressemble à ces crétins de Serdaigles qui passent leur temps à étudier, plutôt que d'apprécier une belle fille...»

Il la dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Lily, moins sûre d'elle.

-Tu as un flocon sur la joue», répondit James avec un sourire attendrissant.

Sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme, reposait un flocon aussi gros qu'un bouton de chemise. Il avait cette même forme parfaite qu'ont certains flocons en papier décoratifs. Lily se trouvait devant lui, les joues rouges, les yeux intrigants, les cheveux en bataille par le vent et un doux flocon sur son visage parfait. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais à cet instant précis, elle avait la grâce d'un ange et le regard d'une licorne. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la toucher.

Doucement, il effleura l'endroit où le flocon était, mais au contact de son doigt, le flocon fondit tout comme Lily. Un frisson les parcourut tous les deux et ce n'était pas à cause du froid. La jeune femme essaya tant bien de l'ignorer, mais ses doigts s'emprisonnèrent autour de ceux de James.

«Merlin, James! Tes doigts sont glacés!»

Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et essaya tant bien que mal de les réchauffer. Elle souffla dessus avec son souffle chaud en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard du garçon. James, lui, la fixait avec des yeux écarquillés. Leur regard se croisa, mais la jeune fille baissa la tête.

«On devrait rentrer...»

Elle releva la tête et constata avec horreur et amusement, à la fois, que James avait gardé ce regard niais et qu'il la fixait, la bouche grande ouverte.

«Quoi?

-Tu... Tu m'as appelé James! s'exclama James.

-C'est ton nom, non?» se défendit Lily.

Sa tête se baissa encore une fois pour regarder ses bottes couvertes de neige. Une main de James quitta le confort de celles de Lily et se posa sur son menton à elle qu'il releva.

«Lily...» murmura-t-il en penchant sa tête.

Lentement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Lily. Il avait embrassé plusieurs filles avant, mais jamais elles n'avaient été aussi appétissantes pour les yeux et la bouche et le cerveau que Lily Evans. Celle-ci resta pétrifiée au geste de James. Elle se laissa faire tandis qu'une drôle de sensation l'envahissait. Doucement, elle répondit au baiser de James.

Encouragé par sa réponse, le garçon posa sa main dans son cou, sur un foulard aux couleurs de Gryffondor et installa l'autre sur sa taille. Il se pencha pour approfondir leur baiser et elle passa ses bras derrière son cou. Après quelques secondes, James aventura sa langue dans la bouche sucrée de Lily et elle sourit contre leur baiser. Il avait toujours cette assurance agaçante, mais Lily pouvait décerner un petit côté timide et touchante dans sa manière de doucement caresser sa nuque.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Dans ses yeux, elle vit de la maturité, mais il y avait aussi cette petite étincelle d'innocence qui le rendait si attirant. Dans son sourire, il remarqua quelque chose de différent. Elle était vraiment heureuse. James sourit et se pencha à nouveau, pour un second baiser.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?»

James et Lily se séparèrent bien vite et se retournèrent vers l'équipe de Gryffondor qui les dévisageait. Le gardien semblait frigorifié par le froid, Karl avait une nouvelle batte et Zoé Cobbs, une amie de Lily, arborait un grand sourire.

«Euh... J'étais venue vous prévenir qu'une tempête arrivait et... expliqua Lily.

-On le sait bien, dit Zoé. On a passé par le chemin des spectateurs et on a rencontré McGonnagall qui vous cherchait... Eh bien! on pourra lui dire qu'on vous a trouvé, mais est-ce qu'on pourra dire ce que vous faisiez?» taquina l'Attrapeuse.

Et ils partirent en riant et en chantant des airs romantiques. Lily se retourna vers James qui ne semblait pas perturbé par la situation. Il rencontra le regard de la jeune fille, elle paraissait inquiète. James la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Puis, il l'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

«Je t'aime.»

Ces simples mots réussirent à réconforter Lily. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: lui répondre la même chose. Avec lui, tout était simple, beau et vivant!

«Moi aussi.»

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une seconde fois. Malheureusement, ils durent rentrer; la tempête avançait dangereusement. Bientôt, des milliers de flocons allaient tomber et se déposer sur les joues de tonnes d'autres filles, mais une seule ressemblerait à un ange. James sourit en pensant que cet ange l'aimait.


End file.
